The Viral
by KE12
Summary: For most the war is over, but for the Asari the battle is only half won. (Reapers are dead, not a revival story) Features Tevos and other characters. CONCEPT STORY, DISCONTINUED


**This is a short to trial an idea for a story I have, if it gets enough support I may continue it on.**

6 Months after the Reaper War.

Tevos didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the news she just learned of was certainly worth crying about, but after the war she had very few tears left to give and laughing seemed like the only appropriate response for her tired, stressed and worn body.

"Are you okay councillor?"

Tevos shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yes. Are you sure the results are accurate?"

"I am afraid so."

Tevos sighed. "Very well, I'm organising a transport to take you to Thessia tomorrow and I'll assemble the Matriarchs for the day after so you can present your data. In the mean time make sure this information isn't leaked, I don't think I need to mention how disruptive to society this would be if it got out."

"I understand."

Tevos nodded silently before ending the call and stating a new one with her secretary. "Niam, cancel all meetings for the next week and book myself and Mrs T'na an emergency vessel for Thessia."

/.../

Two days later.

Tevos looked around the room of gathered Matriarchs, pre-war the room would have been filled with thousands of the galaxies most powerful Asari, but now it had a few hundred at best, the reapers may not have won the war but they had certainly managed to do incredible damage to her people. Clearing her throat she took to the pedestal. "Sisters, I have asked for this gathering as I have learned of news that shook me to my very core, however as I feel I do not have adequate qualifications to deliver the news I have invited Air T'na to speak."

Tevos left the podium to allow for the scientist to take stage. "Matriarchs, the news the councillor speaks of is that of a viral I believe the reapers developed, from my research I've concluded that it's sole purpose is to sterilise our species, and from the thousands of blood samples my team have tested it appears that the viral is galaxy wide and 100% effective." T'Na took a deep breath. "The viral its self is like none we have ever seen, we do not know how to fight it, and we don't know if there is any immune to the disease." T'Na paused to look around the room.

One of the more powerful Matriarchs in the crowd stood up in the pause. "Are you telling us there is no hope?"

T'Na shook her head. "No, I am telling you that as of this second we don't have a solution, but we are working on it."

"How come this viral wasn't destroyed with the Reapers?"

T'Na didn't know. "I am not sure, however with the viral being purely biological it is logical to assume it was unaffected by the energy wave."

After the Matiarch sat down another stood up. "How did this go unnoticed for so long? And what percentage of our populous is inflicted?"

"When your very existence is at risk very few decide to have children, and when hospitals and doctors are overloaded with the critically injured we don't have time for the people who have fertility issues." T'Na took a deep breath, the next answer was not going to go down well. "Percentage wise, our current estimates are at 67%, and our predictions say this will rise to 90% in a matter of weeks."

This response caused alot of muttering from the Matriarchs, once order was restored another Matriarch stood to ask a question."How does the viral spread? And what can we do to prevent any further spread."

"It spreads from host to host through most known methods, so its in the air, it can travel through water and bodily fluids, food, direct and indirect contact, it is a truly unique virus in this way. As of how to prevent the spread, we simply do not know of any practical methods at this time."

"What about putting all non-infected on an infection free planet and enforcing strict protocols on what can get on and off the planet?" Asked another.

Air shrugged. "It would work but the resources required to do such a thing would be phenomenal, and if one single strain of the viral got planet side the entire plan would fail."

One of the younger Matriarchs stood from her seat. "Are humans inflicted?"

"No."

The young Matriarch sat back down while rubbing her chin, allowing another to stand. "Is there any other species infected? If so why are we the only ones to be infected?"

That was another question T'Na didn't know, after all she hadn't been in the mind of a Reaper. "No, I am not sure as to why but I can guess, we are the only species in this galaxy that could rebuild our numbers if only one of our kind and one other sentiment species survived since we would not be inflicted with genetic problems from such a small gene pool like many other species would be."

The younger Asari Matriarch from earlier stood back up. "I have a radical plan."

/.../

**S****o I am interested in hearing your thoughts, good / bad / terrible story idea? I want to know!**

**Anyway i****f I was to do this Shepard and crew, as well as T'Na and the young Matriarch would be the main characters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
